


Heartbeat

by buttrice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Spinel, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrice/pseuds/buttrice
Summary: Spinel and reader, and falling asleep together for the first time.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Heartbeat

It's taken a lot of time to convince Spinel that not only did sleep not harm you, but that it was also good for you, as a human.

You've been dating her a while, but this is the first time you've actually taken the chance to sleep near her.

It's a new concept to her, to say the least. It took you quite a while to convince her that not only was it okay, but uh.. you weren't dying in the process. She still seems suspicious of the concept.

You're in your bedroom right now, and it's late. The two of you decided it'd be best if she just crashed with you tonight, considering you'd be waking up early with her to do a couple things in the morning regardless. The both of you were out all day, and you're honestly pretty exhausted. You did quite a bit today.

You sit down on your bed, and pat down on the surface for Spinel to sit next to you. She looks nervously to you.

"It's just my bed, chill." You say to her, and she hesitantly plops down next to you. "You said you wanted to try sleeping, so let's give this a go tonight, yeah?"

"It's now or never." She sighs.

"Don't be so dramatic. I think you'll like it, actually." You retort, and move to take off your socks while Spinel watches you. You toss them into the corner of the room. You hate your feet feeling restricted.

"We'll see about that." She says suspiciously, pulling the blanket beneath her hand.

You regard her for a moment.

"You gonna get into anything comfortable? Because I'm not letting you sleep in that." You make a point to look at her clothes, and more importantly, her shoes.

"What's wrong with this?" She asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You wear those everywhere and you expect me to welcome that into my bed? That's a lot, even for you."

She looks down at her attire, and shrugs dramatically. 

"Ya got anything better?" She replies.

"Can't you just.. phase your clothes?" You ask her, eyebrow raised. She looks away from your gaze pointedly, and you grin. "You wanna wear something of mine?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." She takes the shirt and shorts you hand to her, and you giggle.

"Pfft, you're cute." You say, and turn around to get a spare pillow from your linen closet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" You hear her reply from the other room.

When you're back, Spinel is already wearing your spare sleepwear, and standing in the middle of your room.

She looks soft and welcoming. 

You move over to your bed, pull the covers open, and get in. You scooch over to give Spinel enough room, and pat the spot next to you. 

She stares at you for a moment, apprehensively. And then she gets in, sliding next to you, close enough for your shoulders to touch. You slide down enough for your head to hit your pillow, and you get yourself comfortable, pulling the blankets up to your shoulders. Spinel follows your example, and rolls to face you.

"So.. am I doing this right?" She says, kind of quietly. You snort in response.

"Do you even know how to relax?" You joke, fluffing your pillow a bit.

"Uh.. no." She replies, staring at you. "Ugh hold on." She sits back up, lifting her arms to undo her hair from being up. Her hair drops down her shoulders, and she combs it out slightly with her fingers. She slides back down into the warmth of the blankets once she's done, facing you again. She.. looks so fucking cozy honestly, with the pillow smushed against her face like this. And cute. Your heart speeds up, and you push down your overly affectionate feelings.

"Better?" You ask as you clear your throat.

"Yea." She smiles a bit, adjusting the blanket in front of herself. 

You both stare at each other for a couple of seconds, the quiet falling upon you two easy. 

"You're gonna have to close your eyes, you know." You say to her, feeling your own eyes droop. It's been a long day, and you're tired. And with her here next to you, you feel extra comfortable enough to doze off easily.

"Huh, okay." She replies, and you watch her close her eyes. She exhales, her body sagging under the covers.

You eventually close your eyes, sleepiness starting to creep on you. You can hear her breathing evenly, the sound lulling you into sleep.

It feels like only a couple minutes pass and you don't think you actually fell asleep, but you feel Spinel shaking your shoulder. You open your eyes to see her staring at you, eyebrows furrowing with concern.

"Wha?" You hear yourself saying. "What's wrong?"

"Uh," She starts, and shuts her mouth for a second. "You uh.. your breathing got quiet." You take a moment to stare at her.

"Yeah. Thats supposed to happen." You state, as a matter of fact.

"Is it?" She worries her lip between her teeth. "It seemed kind of like.."

"What are you going on about?" You sigh out loud, tired.

"..you were dying." She finishes with, sheepishly. She avoids your eyes.

"Spinel." You grab her hand, lacing her fingers with yours. She looks at you, a bit reluctantly. "I'm not dying. I'm just going unconscious."

Her face is only a couple inches from yours, and you can feel her sigh out her nose.

"Seriously. I've fallen asleep every single night, with no incident, since the day I was born. It's no big deal."

She still seems worried. It's silly, but knowing her and all of her trauma.. it makes sense.

You lean in to give her a small kiss of reassurance, her lips warm against yours. You feel her smile. When you pull away, she leans back in to give you several more pecks, and you giggle.

And then, you have a thought. What if..

"Hey, Spinel." You say, getting her attention.

"Hm?" She looks at you softly.

"We can try something? It might make you feel better about this. And it might help you actually sleep."

You scooch a bit away to give yourself room and you open your arms, motioning for her to lay on you. She moves over, and you envelop her in your arms.

"Ah, sorry." She says as she adjusts herself against you, moving her torso in a way that has it so her gem isn't painfully jutting against your ribcage.

"So.. I mean, you know I definitely don't mind being this close to you, but how exactly was this supposed to make me feel better?" She says, face pressed against your shoulder.

"This, here." You tap your chest, where your heart lies underneath. You grab her hand, and press it against your skin. You can see her cheeks tinge a darker shade of pink, and ugh, she's too cute. "Feel that?"

"Yeah." She says, the flush on her face reaching her ears, and she meets your eyes with hers. 

"That's my heartbeat. As long as you can feel the pulse, it means I'm alive." She splays her fingers on your skin, palm warm. You want to kiss her a hundred more times.

"Why's it speeding up?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"U-um, it does that sometimes. Ignore that." You reply, feeling your face heat up for being called out.

"Uh-huh." She side eyes you a bit, and you cough. 

"Anyway. If you're okay, then we can sleep like this for tonight."

She flops her arm over your center, and leans against the entirety of your body. You can physically feel her relax against you. 

"Thanks for this." Her eyes follow your face, and you feel her hand squeeze your side.

"Anything for you." You reply sleepily. 

The two of you lay there, basking in each other's presence, the only light in the room coming from between the slats of your blinds, streetlight glowing slightly. You can feel your eyes getting heavy, and with the person you love most wrapped around you in this warmth, you find yourself drifting off.

You feel Spinel move her head to the middle of your chest, and she's.. listening to your heartbeat. 

Hearing her sigh and relax against you, finally sleeps grabs it's hold on you.

-

You are the first to wake up, several hours later. Light's pouring into the room, your limbs are tangled, and you've got someone else's hair in your face. You wipe the hair away to see Spinel with her face smashed against your chest. 

Her face is the most relaxed you've ever seen her, and with the gentle light streaming in, and her hair everywhere, you think you'd give anything to wake up like this every morning.

You lay there for a couple of minutes, watching her sleep, and thinking to yourself.

Eventually she opens her eyes, waking up slowly. You watch her blink several times, and pull her hands up to rub at her eyes.

"Morning." You say softly, and she looks up at you.

There's this.. tender look in her eyes as she locks her gaze with yours. It feels as if your heart just jumped into your throat, and you feel your chest constrict.

You love her more than anything.

"Morning." She replies with a sleep-heavy voice.

"You sleep alright?" You ask, lifting your hand to run through her bedhead. She leans into your touch, and it's very endearing.

"That wasn't so bad." She kisses your palm, and you can feel yourself smiling. "I kinda.. liked that actually. Was nice and warm." 

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind trying it again sometime?" 

She glances at you, and gives you look full of affection.

"I wouldn't mind doing that every night, doll."


End file.
